Wario
Wario is a series of video games made by Nintendo and starring Wario, a character originally from the Mario series. Video games A total of 19 games were released in the Wario series: *''Mario & Wario'' (August 27, 1993), Super Famicom. Part of both the Mario and Wario series. *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (January 21, 1994), Game Boy. Still part of both Mario and Wario series, re-released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2011 via Virtual Console. *''Wario's Woods'' (February 19, 1994), Famicom/NES, Super Famicom/SNES. Re-released in 2006 for the Wii via Virtual Console. Two remakes have been released in the 90s for the SNES via Satellaview: Wario's Woods Burst Of Laughter Version and Wario's Woods Again. *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' (November 1994), Game Boy. A crossover with the Bomberman series, it's a remake of the Japanese Bomberman GB. *''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' (November 1995), Virtual Boy. *''Wario Land II'' (March 1998), Game Boy. Re-released for the Game Boy Color later that year. *''Wario Land 3'' (March 21, 2000), Game Boy Color. Re-released in 2012 for the Nintendo 3DS via Virtual Console. *''Wario Land 4'' (August 21, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in 2011 in limited edition for the Nintendo 3DS via Virtual Console. *''WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' (March 21, 2003), Game Boy Advance. Re-released in 2011 in limited edition for the Nintendo 3DS via Virtual Console. *''Wario World'' (june 20, 2003), GameCube. *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' (October 17, 2003), Nintendo GameCube. A multiplayer remake of WarioWare: Minigame Mania. *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' (October 14, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''WarioWare: Touched!'' (December 2, 2004), Nintendo DS. *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (December 2, 2006), Wii. *''Wario: Master of Disguise'' (january 18, 2007), Nintendo DS. *''Wario Land: Shake It!'' (July 24, 2008), Wii. *''WarioWare: Snapped!'' (December 24, 2008), DSiWare. *''WarioWare: D.I.Y.'' (April 29, 2009), Nintendo DS. *''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase'' (April 29, 2009), WiiWare. *''Game & Wario'' (November 2012), Wii U. Publications *''Mario VS Wario'' a sequel to Nintendo Power's Mario comic Super Mario Adventures published in two episodes on issues 44 (january 1993) and 56 (january 1994) of Nintendo Power. *''Warios Weihnachtsmärchen'' published on June 1995 issue of the german Club Nintendo magazine, it's a parody of A Christmas Carol. *''Game Boy Advance - Wario Land 4'' fourth and last book in the Game Boy series of "Choose Your Own Adventure" books, released in september 2002. *''Ore Dayo! Wario Dayo!!'' a spin-off of the Super Mario-Kun manga by CoroCoro Comics, with volume 1 (December 30, 2007) based on Wario World, volume 2 (June 2, 2008) based on Wario: Master of Disguise and volume 3 (July 28, 2010) based on Wario Land: Shake It! Sub-series *Wario Land: A series of 2D adventure games starring Wario. *WarioWare: A video game series based on "microgames". Links to other series Note: here will only be listed cameos of Wario as hero of his own series, appearances of him as character from the Mario games will be listed in the Mario series' page. Microgame versions of other Nintendo games in the WarioWare series create a sub-universe link with it, since microgames are supposed to be videogames within the Wario universe. Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Nintendo